


One love, One blood

by LysTheDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Multi, skinny love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pack colllides, because It's predicted, but how will they fit together. Who will stay and who will try to run? Who will suffer, or find hapiness?</p><p> </p><p>Shapeshifter AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come as we are

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm shitty at writting beginings, so please go easy on me  
> Hope you'll like it  
> I don't own any of them.(1D or The Vamps, I just own Nikola and the idea)

The forest was lovely: the birds were tweeting, the creek splashed silently, the wind carried a sweet scent through the greenery. All that things surpressed the sound of silent paws. The little leopard like ocelot ran through the fallen leaves, behind it raced a big german shepherd, a norwegian forest cat, and a fox. It looked like the other animals chased the little feline, but actually it lead them. They sniffed the air, the dog catched the smell of what they were searching and barked.  
„They are not so far away. About a mile away.” the voice was nice, and manly deep, it ran in their heads, the other three animal nodded in the direction of the german shepherd.  
The house what they searced for was a big, begie house, in the middle of the forrest, where other four shape shifter lived.  
The last part of the way was short compared to that they were on the move about three days. They were all tired as hell, dirty, and hungry. When the house come into view, the cat froze, and refused to move.  
„I’m scared.” it said with telepathy, and shivered violently. „ Are you certain that they won’t kill us or dislike us?”  
„You know Brad, mom write it, she was an oracle, she didn’t send us to people who would kill us. She said in her letter that she wrote to their leader as well.” the ocelot licked the neck of the cat, and nibbled his neck too. The little feline didn’t responded, just started to walking towards the house.  
Before they could come out of the forest, they heard human voices, a blonde, cute boy played soccer with an ebony haired gorgeous boy. The black boy froze at his spot, he stared in the direction of them with untrusting eyes,then he shouted out.  
„Harry, they’re ’ere.” the called boy ran out of the house, looking for them, with his big green eyes, and sweet smile.  
„Come out, mates. We know you’re here, so come on,we don’t bite.” he fixed his hair with his hand, and his smile grew bigger when a brown haired muscular boy stepped out from the woods, then a girl with brown hair, and two brunette boy followed them.  
„Welcome at our home. Who is the leader?” asked the curly haired boy, studied the new faces, and his eyes locked on a small boy from the other team. His hair was like caramel, his eyes were sky blue, and his frame is so tiny that Harry wanted to shelter him from every harm.  
„I am the leader.” stepped forward the only girl in the group, she was small, had a curvy frame, brown hair and grey eyes. „I’m Nikola. Nikola Simpson. My inner is an omega ocelot. And thanks for having us. „  
„Nice to meet you, and you guys? Could ya introduce yourselves?” said the boy with a surprised expression, the girl was too fragile to lead a pack, but it seemed she was much more than her looks. Her eyes were capturing, and irresistible, her attitude commanded respect.  
„I’m Liam Payne.” smiled the muscular boy, he watched the ebony haired boy , who stood next to Harry with a lot of admiration, even if he didn’t knew him, but the other boy seemed hostile, with his piercing glare.”I’m an alpha german shepherd shape shifter.”  
The caramel haired boy looked so confident, as he stepped forward and sent a flirting smile to the other pack, and then winked at the male leader. „ I’m Louis Tomlinson.The sass master, and my animal is an omega fox.”  
Then all eyes were fixed on the last member of the girl’s pack, the smaller curly boy , he blushed. „ I-I’m Bradley Simpson.” his voice shuddered, as he looked at his shoes with anxiety, then he grabbed the girl’s hand for support.”I’m an omega Norwegian forest cat.”  
„Nice to meet ya all, I think it’s our turn . I’m Harry Styles, an alpha wolf. I’m the leader of this pack. I hope you’ll like it here.” the curly giant offered a sweet smile, than took a step back, to give his place to the next member.  
A smiling boy started to speak, he was like sunshine, his hair was blonde like a sandy beach, and his eyes were blue as summer sky. „Hey, ’m Niall Horan. My inner animal is an alpha coyote.”  
The next boy was bleach blonde, he has a playful twinkle in his eyes, and he was very tall, the tallest of them. „I’m Tristan Evans, an alpha bobcat. Welcome home.”  
Last the black haired male introduced himself, he was gorgeous and seemed very dangerous, with his black hair, and his piercing amber eyes.” My name’s Zayn Malik. I’m an omega cat.”  
They just stood face to face with eachother, when Nikola spoke up: „We have to find our mates. It’s a pack thingy, everyone of us has a mate within the other team, sorry but it’s not our pick.My mom predicted that, and thats why we’re here .And she was never wrong. So please.” smiled sweetly the girl and held her arm out to Harry, who just stared at her with a surprised look. „I just want to let you in my mind. We’re the pack leaders so we’re the link, and if we share this connection all of us could heareachother, if we want.”  
Harry grabbed her tiny hand and he started to hear four soft voice in his head, they were calm, and welcoming, as he listened to their sound,getting to know them. „ Thank you.”  
„You’re welcome, but we should find out who is whose mate. ’kay?” she explained everything, telling them it’s like find your other half,that they’ll feel complete. „ So Harry could you begin? Your mate will automatically turn into animal after you. Sorry I’m a little bit excited.”  
The curly haired boy nodded, and with a greenish glitter he shifted into a big, brown wolf, his eyes remained green, his fur was shiny, and he was beautiful. As he turned his attention to the girls pack, a little fox threw himself on Harry. Louis sniffed the wolf all over, then rubbed his muzzle to the curly boy’s, then the leader bit the fox’s neck to present that Louis is his mate, and no one can hurt him. Then they changed back, staying very close to eachother, Louis leaned into Harry’s broad chest.  
„Aww, cute. Brad, please go.” the said boy was terrified, but stepped between the two pack, and slowly turned into a furry little norwegian forest cat. He’s got more scared, when Tristan stepped in front of him and shifted into a bobcat. The cat tried to run away, but the other feline got him by the back of his neck and sat down with him in between his paws. Brad calmed down a little bit, but was uncomfortable, because he didn’t liked strangers, and was scared of the blonde boy.  
The next was Niall, he was as bright as sunshine, and he shifted into a coyote, waiting for his mate,and he got utterly happy when Nikola turned into an ocelot, and went towards him. The blonde boy made a movement that said ’come play with me’ and started to run, and the small feline chased after him, they played a little tag then walked back to the others, where they found a furious Zayn and a confused Liam.  
„You’re the last ones, so bring it on.” said Harry, didn’t noticing the devastating look on the raven boy’s face, and Liam antsy expression. Nikola was worried, but nodded to Liam to shift, then the other boy turned too. The german shepher and the bombay cat looked into eachother eye’s, the air froze, the angry amber, and the confused browns locked for a moment. The next things happened fast: the cat attacked the dog, clawed his neck, bit the canine, who didn’t wanted to hurt the other so he just tried to shake him of of himself,but Zayn’s nails went more deeper in his body. Liam whined in pain, and that was the moment when the others realized it was not a game, and Zayn wanted to hurt the brunette bad.  
„Zayn, calm down. Fuck.” said Harry when the black cat bit his hand and ran off into the woods. „That fucker, I’m so sorry Liam. He usually behaves. Come in, Niall will heal your wounds.”  
They helped Liam to get in, but he just stayed in his dog form, because his injuries were more bearable in this form, than as a human. Nikola caressed the back of Liam, trying to not cause him more pain, but it was hard,because he had a lots of injuries. Niall put his hand on the dog’s bloody neck and his hand lit up with a pretty yellow shine, then moved on with the smaller wounds, but the one on the german shepherd’s ear didn’t heal.  
„Don’t try to heal this one, it won’t.” the brunette girl grabbed the angry blonde’s hand to pull it from the wound. „It’s a sign of claim at the dogs, Zayn probably didn’t know this. Now Liam couldn’t even hurt him, even if he wanted to, because now they’re claimed as mates.”  
The conversation stopped when Liam turned back, and thanked the blonde alpha the healing, then left the livingroom with a sad expression. There was an awkward silence between the rest of the pack, then the girl’s eyes lighted up. „ You can heal, am i right? „  
Niall nodded, then the girl turned to Harry with a happy expression. „All of you have a special ability?”  
Harry nodded, and held out his hand for Nikola, when she grabbed his hand she felt a little electric shock ran trough her tiny body. She pulled her hand away, and looked amazed, but a little bit terrified, because she was afraid of electricity, then looked at Tristan. He just moved his hand toward the table and the vase on it flew into the air. „So, girl, what’s your talent?”  
„Not much. Pass me that match box. „ the girl put the little thing in her hand, and covered it with the other, then she showed them the dice what she made. „I can transform things, and human appearance.”  
The others smiled at her, because it was a really big talent, she was just modest. But then Lou stepped to Harry and touched his arm, both turned invisible. „Oh, wow, I bet your the master of hide and seek.”  
The sound of Louis’s laughter made the alpha’s heart melt, he already loved his omega, this cute little boy, who was attached to him since they got mated.  
„Brady, come on you can do this.” said the brown haired fox boy, and patted the other’s head encouragely. The younger boy just disappeared, and then got back with an apple in his hand. „ Good job, speedy.”  
He just smiled, but when noticed that Tristan watched him as well he blushed, and turned down his head in shyness. The blonde boy thought Brad was scared of him, so he looked at Harry instead, he didn’t want to scare the small boy, so he decided if he comfortable to talk with him he will come.  
„What’s Zayn’s ability?” asked Louis from Harry, while his hands were on the curly boys arms.  
„He can handle the four elements.” said the taller boy with a sigh, he was angry at Zayn, but he knew that the boy haired had a reason why he hurt Liam.  
„Liam can manage feelings. It’s so cool.” said the caramel haired boy with a huge smile, and hugged the curly boy who was surprised by this intimate act, but hugged back. They were in their bubble of newfound happiness, hugging, giggling and caressing the other. Nikola smiled at them, she was happy about their new born fondness of the other. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was warm, and felt like home. Niall pulled her out to a rose garden, they sat down close to eachother, memorizing the other.  
„Tell me everything about yourself. I want to know everything.” asked the blonde, studying her grey eyes, holding her tiny hand in his. She told him about Brad, and how much she loved her shy brother, about her pack, and how was her childhood, with her stepmother. The girl felt Niall would never leave her, he become his friend, but she yet couldn’t think about him as her love. They talked until sun set, laughing, playing fights where Niall let the girl win everytime. They noticed Zayn coming back from the woods, in a better mood, he just greeted the two of them and got into the house.  
”What did you think?” they heard the angry voice of Harry from the house, and a silent crash, what was maybe a plate, so they hurried into the house, hoping there was no fight. As Nikola and the blonde stepped into the house they froze, the sight in front of them was very unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay sorry for the late, this chapter is mostly about Ziam :)   
> Hope you will enjoy it  
> P.s: if you see a mistake, or have and idea tell me please :D  
> (don't own anybody just nikola)

In the middle of the kitchen stood Liam, Zayn and Harry. In front of the ebony boy stood his alpha, shielding him from Harry and growling at the male leader, who stood suprised a step away from them. He just wanted to talk with the cat boy, but Liam stormed in and jumped between them like he thoght the curly boy wanted to hurt his mate. The amber eyes watched Liam stunned, but then his face turned back into an angry expression.  
„What the fuck are you doing? he hissed at the boy who stood in front of him, when the brown haired wanted to speak, he interrupted him impolitely. „I don’t need a fucking guard, so leave me alone, I can protect myself, thank you very much. Or you want me to prove it again?”  
All of them could see the hurt in Liam’s eyes as he backed off from the furious raven, and when Harry pushed the muscular boy aside, and grabbed the smaller boy’s arm, everybody watched him with fear in their eyes. He was terrifying, his pupils was blown with anger, and were darker shade of green, he was much bigger than the black haired.   
„Zayn, stop this. You’re like a spoiled brat, what’s your problem? He wanted to protect you, because it’s in his instinct and coz you’re his mate.” the raven wasn’t afraid of the curly haired, but he looked betrayed, and hurried up to his room.   
„I am not his fucking mate.” the raven shouted and then slammed the door furiously, then laid down on the bed, and curled up in a ball. He wanted to runaway from his „mate”, he was afraid he will fall in love with him, because all of his lovers just hurt him, and played with him. He decided not to believe in anybody again, so he pretended he was a prick. He knew, that Liam felt like he was hit by a bus, and it started to bother him, and he shouted in frustration: „ Get the hell out of my head, you freak.”

Back in the kitchen, the others was shocked, Zayn’s voice was ringing in their head and they looked at Liam right away. He seemed like a kicked puppy, he hung his head low and breathed out slowly, Nikola came up to him to hug the tall boy, who just sunk in her arms. He maybe looked like a brute, but he was sensitive and caring inside, he couldn’t hurt even a fly. The brunette girl hushed him with silent words, caressed his back, when they felt an another person to join their hug. Niall hugged the boy from side, and smiled at him, then slowly everybody hugged them, they all smiled, it felt like they were a big family.  
„Liam, I’m sorry about him. Just give him time, he’ll come around.” said Harry with a small smile and squeezed his hand , then stood back next to Louis, who immediately snuggled up to his side. „I think you should go and get a shower, and then eat something, sorry it’s just crossed my mind at the moment that you travelled a lot.”  
The girl’s pack wandered upstairs, and they went to the bathrooms to shower, except Liam who just sat in the kitchen, then got up and just walked out of the house. He walked in the woods, till a big tree, which he just climbed and sat on one of the thicker branch. He stayed there until sunset, he thought about Zayn, he loved the raven, he wanted to make him his, but were afraid of the amber eyed boy’s rejection. He was deep in his thoughts when he heard Brad’s voice in his head, it was shy as usual but loving.  
„Li, everything is okay?” the older brunette smiled at the younger’s worried tone, and replied with a happy voice. „Yeah Brady. I will come home in a few hours, I have to think. But Brad, go to bed and sleep, I hear how tired you’re.”  
The small boy murmured a small „good night” and then Liam was alone again with his troubled thoughts. He decided he will break his omega with love and kindness, he will get the other love and trust, but he have to be patient.   
As he walked back to the house, he heard the slow breathes of his pack members, they were all asleep, dreaming about their shared future, a new family.

He walked into the living room, where the television was still on, playing some superhero movie. Liam turned off the Tv when he noticed a small figure on the couch, Zayn was sleeping there, the faint light played on his face making him cute, delicate, and more desirable for Liam. The brunette just watched his omega’s face, slowly caressing the soft skin with his finger tips, but he pulled away his hand when the smaller boy stirred under his touch. Liam was afraid what would the omega do, if he knew he just touched him so intimate.

The next morning Zayn was confused, he remembered he fell asleep on the couch in front of the tv watching Ironman, but when he woke up he was in his room . He ignored the whole case and decided to go down for breakfast, he didn’t eat anything since yesterday morning, so he was hungry for sure.   
Their first morning together was a chaos: Niall wanted toast, Nikola wanted fried egg, Louis and Harry were too busy with eachother, Liam was nowhere to be seen, Brad wanted sandwich, and Tristan asked for pancake.   
Zayn just grabbed an orange, and walked into the living room, but there was Liam sleeping in his dog form, curled up on the couch. He saw the healed scar on the german shepherd’s neck and he unintentionally touched the white line, and pulled back just in time because his mate started to wake up.  
The raven ran out to the kitchen, sat next to Nikola, who looked at him right away and put a calming hand on his thigh, smiling at him.  
„What’s the matter, sweetcheeks?” Zayn felt the worry from the brunette’s voice, the gray eyes were fixed on his, and the black haired blushed. He trusted in this girl, she was like him: not broken just bent. He knew she experienced a lot of things like he did, she was betrayed, she was scarred inside, but moved on. That’s what the raven couldn’t do: moving on. He was afraid of the pain, of losing somebody that he used to love with all his little heart. He couldn’t allow himself to love, to hope again.  
The brunette stood up pulling Zayn with herself out to the living room, what was now empty. The raven searched for the tall alpha but he was nowhere to be seen, and the small omega got a little bit antsy.  
„Speak.” said the girl to the eboy haired, who was a little bit surprised, and he wanted to ask the girl what does she want to hear. „ What’s this loathing towards Liam? Did he do anything against you?”  
Zayn hesitated, looked down in the gray eyes, where glowed the understanding, the love, and the honesty. This girl was an open book for everyone, she had nothing to hide, she was brave.  
„He will hurt me if I let him love me. He’s an alpha, all of them are like this. They use us, omegas and then leave us. Harry,Ni, and Tris are different, they are the best people I met.” the amber eyes were angry, scared and confused at the same time, Nikola stood in front of him and hugged him tightly. She hushed him with silent words, rubbed soothing circles on his back, then lead him to the couch, and sat him down.  
„Zayn, baby, if they could hurt you then they weren’t your mate. Your real mate would never ever lay a hand on you. Trust me. Liam would never hurt you, coz he belongs to you.”  
The raven haired opened his mouth to speak, but then Harry came into the room with a goofy smile, and announced the cause of his joy.  
„We’re having a warm-up party tonight, ’kay?” his smile was big, almost as big as his face, he was overjoyed because of some unknown reason. „We’ll drink, get to know eachother, and play a lot.”  
The two omega just nodded, and watched as the curly boy skipped out of the living room, then tackled the unsuspecting Louis with a kiss. Nikola and Zayn looked at eachother with surprised eyes, they whispered to the other.  
„You think they’re….” said the brunette excitedly.  
„Yeah, definitely.” smirked the raven haired, but then he saw Liam behind the couple, and his heart started to beat fast at the sight of the alpha.  
’No, It can’t be… This can’t be real.’ he thougth to himself as he stared into the chocolate eyes, looking like he just saw the love of his life. He knew he will never give himself to Liam too easily, not even if he started to falling for the puppy boy. ’No stupid thougths, he’ll hurt me too’  
He teared his eyes of Liam who was confused, and walked up to Zayn, and smiled like he just won the lottery. „Hey, Zayn, see I’m sorry about the earlier….”  
The raven just walked past him, but whispered slowly into his ear with a half smirk when he got next to him and patted his shoulder. „Don’t force this,Payne. It will take time, and hard work to gain my trust,but good luck. ”  
The taller boy just stared after the raven with a surprised smile, he was happy, even if he had to work hard for this ebony haired cutie.

Later that day they were moving the furniture in the living room to make space for their little party, Harry and Niall went to buy some drink for the night, and the others made sandwiches, and Brad baked little cupcakes.  
„Louis Tomlinson, get out of the kitchen! Now!” shouted the brunette girl with an intimidating glare, and walked towards the boy.  
„Make me, Nika.” laughed the boy at her, and when he saw that the girl is really angry, he tried to run away, but the girl jumped on his back.  
„ if you try to ruin the food again, I will castrate you.” growled the girl, when they fall to the floor and started to play fight. The boy pinned the brunette to the ground, started to tickle her, and the girl shrieked , tried to escape. That was the moment when Harry and Niall arrived home, they watched as the girl, who seemed too serious, and the boy, who liked to lazy around, rolling on the kitchen floor, both of them was covered in flour, and they were laughing.  
„ ’Kay, enough Lou. We have to clean the kitchen.” stood up the girl, and looked at the two boy, and smiled at them.  
„You two go and get a shower, while we’re cleaning up.”said the curly boy to the troublemakers, and kissed Louis sweetly, what was commented with a ’Get a room, lovebirds’ by Nikola.

She walked up to her and Niall’s room, leaving her clothes in a pile on the middle of the room, then grabbing fresh underwear before stepping into the bathroom. She got relaxed under the hot water, felt like she was refreshed, and loved the feeling as one of Niall’s fluffy towel hugged her body after the shower. She stepped out of the steamy room, and met a blushing Niall, who was staring at him with admiration. The boy was just in his black briefs, and the girl’s eyes wandered on his face, his abs, and his ass, the brunette had to admit that her mate was fit as fuck.  
„You look good.” slipped out the sentence of Nikola’s mouth, then she instead of blushing just smirked, and watched Niall’s red face.  
„You look good too, i mean more than good, gorgeous. Sorry i’m not used to this mate thing.” the boy looked shyly at his omega, but the girl just smiled and stepped closer to the boy, then kissed his cheek.  
„You will get into it. Love ya, mate. Even if I barely know ya.” she left the room and a confused blonde behind, and went down to the others.


End file.
